amaranthine
by LastMelodya
Summary: Kaien-dono, mati di tangannya—dalam pelukannya. [ untuk challenge #MengheningkanCipta ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** canon, miss-typo(s), and other stuffs. episode 49 implied.

 **Note:** cover fic credit to the artist. dibuat untuk challenge mengheningkan cipta. _dan untuk mengenang yang hampir terlupakan,_ _ **shiba kaien.**_

* * *

 **amaranthine**

 **.**

 _i'm on your side until death and beyond_

 **.**

Rukia tak begitu ingat, kapan terakhir kali likuid netra melesak keluar melalui celah ametisnya. Hidup sudah terlalu kejam, mungkin. Atau ia yang setegar batu. Bertahan di antara tangis dan peluh, dan hujat, atau kerasnya dunia. Tatapnya mendatar, tak mengenal sapa kasual khas-khas di sekitar. Tak penting, lagi pula. Tak penting ketika ia hidup dalam bayang-bayang kamuflase, dalam ajaran yang tak pernah mengajarkannya bagaimana cara tertawa dalam lepas, merengkuhnya pada bayang kesempurnaan, dan, _dan signifikansi_. Signifikansi seorang Kuchiki.

Tapi hari itu, adalah hari pertamanya. Hari pertama ketika ia menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Familier, tanpa bayang-bayang _"dia itu Kuchiki"_ dan sentuh-sentuh terlampau biasa. Matanya menaut dan suaranya menggelegar, memperkenalkan diri dalam tendensi kasual, mengacak rambut dan mengajarkan dengan implikasi humorisme. Kaien. Shiba Kaien (dan Rukia akan memanggilnya Kaien-dono. Lagi. Berepetisi. Terus-menerus). Ialah tempat Rukia menghabiskan hari dalam bayang-bayang tawa, terlepas oleh jeratan kamuflase. Mengajarkan tentang keprcayaannya pada _hati,_ membuat Rukia, menelan perspektif lain tentang _hati_ yang selalu dikatakanya. Mengulurkan gelas-gelas dalam senyum, duduk di sebelahnya dengan umbaran janji-janji senja. Yang setia, katanya. Yang tak akan diingkari. _Aku akan di sampingmu sampai mati_.

Tapi janji ada untuk diingkari. Maka, Rukia tak apa ketika janji _itu_ juga begitu. Ia tak apa, meski sudah sejak awal Kaien-dono berkata ia akan ada di sampingnya, di sampingnya _sampai mati_. Rukia cukup duduk dalam _squad_ dan ia ada di sana. Selalu di sana. Sebab Rukia merasakannya, kenyamanan itu, karena berada di dekat Kaien-dono adalah satu dari sekian hal yang mampu membuat Kuchiki Rukia nyaman dalam senyum-senyum tulus.

Jauh dari jerat-jerat palsu.

* * *

Kaien-dono memiliki istri. Cantik dengan rambut sehitam jelaga dan mata lembut bersinar walau dalam terang. Miyako-dono. Rukia mengira ia sudah tahu seberapa besar kuantitas Kaien-dono mencintainya, hingga pada akhirnya, ia mengerti bahwa ia belum benar-benar tahu.

Benaknya melintas dalam angan, pikirnya, bahwa menjadi Miyako-dono adalah salah satu keberuntungan yang dapat dikecap. Tanpa batas, menjadi satu-satunya yang dicintai Kaien-dono. Walau begitu, tak pernah, tak pernah sekalipun Rukia berpikir untuk meretas jarak antarkeduanya. Tak pernah. Meski _mungkin_ Rukia hidup dalam bayang-bayang yang tak tergapai, _cinta atau bukan_ , ia akan bahagia untuk Kaien-dono.

Namun, mungkin dunia tak menyukai kesempurnaan. Mungkin semesta terus bergulir dalam batas katastrofe, bencana, tak ada yang abadi, hanya ketidakpastian yang infiniti. Miyako-dono meninggal dalam misinya, lagi-lagi dimangsa _Hollow_. Satu dari sekian cahaya yang dimiliki Kaien-dono hilang, lenyap, tak bersisa. Meski tawa tetap melekat, tapi, dalam malam yang melarut, bayang-bayang kematian dan anyir darah, ia membalaskan dendamnya.

 _Untuk istrinya._

Rukia ada di sana. Ketika Kaien-dono memutuskan untuk membalas, atas nama harga diri, dan wanita yang dicintainya. Demi _hati_ nya. Ia ada di sana ketika akhirnya makhluk menjijikan itu menampakkan diri. Kakinya yang enam mengejar tak tentu arah, secepat seringainya yang muncul di antara pengecap yang terlampau lebar, berliur, berlendir.

Memangsa. _Memangsa._

Takdir membawanya tenggelam, begitu jauh dalam batas kesadaran. Pertarungan harga diri, katanya. Pertarungan harga diri, meski darah membanjiri _shikakusho_ -nya. Meski Rukia hampir berlari untuk kemudian ditahan pada lengan. _"Jika kau menolongnya, kau tak akan menyelamatkan harga dirinya,"_ ujar Sang Kapten. Dengan tenang. Seolah teriakan dan erangan di sana hanya mimpi buruk yang akan segera selesai. Seolah angin yang semakin kencang hanya _lullaby_ yang semakin membuatnya jatuh tertidur, meski monster itu sudah menguasai tubuh Kaien-dono, bersatu dengannya, mengatensi dalam tatap pemangsanya.

 _Tidak bisa, tidak bisa, tidak bisa._

Maka Rukia menantangnya. Bersamaan dengan gerimis yang turun mengambang, petir-petir yang menyambang, ia mengulurkan zanpakutou.

 _Tepat._

Tepat ketika makhluk itu menerjangnya, dalam wujud tubuh Kaien-dono.

Anyir, basah, sesak.

Ada beban yang terulur dalam pundaknya. Jemarinya mati rasa dalam genggam zanpakutou yang menembus tubuh. Dan dunia terasa berhenti, dalam detik-detik yang menyakitkan. Pipinya diperciki darah, darah yang Rukia yakini, milik seseorang dalam pelukannya. Seseorang yang barusan saja ditembus zanpakutou-nya. Kaien-dono. Kaien-dono-nya.

Pada akhirnya, takdir memilihnya, sebagai si pencabut nyawa.

Kaien-dono, mati di tangannya— _dalam pelukannya_.

* * *

Pagi itu basah.

Petrikor masih menyambang penciuman dalam intensitas tinggi. Becek, genangan air, langkah hati-hati. Ada tanah yang digali, untuk kemudian ditutup lagi. Pakaian serba hitam (meski mereka terbiasa memakai hitam dalam _shikakusho_ , tapi kali ini berbeda, sangat berbeda), karena ada duka, dan _duka_. Di mana-mana. Berkonvergen dengan isak dan hela putus asa, atau pasrah.

Rukia merasa ada banyak tatap-tatap setajam sembilu di balik punggungnya. Tatapan itu, tatapan yang semenjak tadi menatapnya penuh penghakiman, _"gadis itu yang membunuh Shiba?",_ atau _"Kaien Shiba mati karena zanpakutou-nya"_ yang terus menguar tajam, berepetisi. Membuat Ukitake terus-menerus mengusap punggung Rukia, dalam hangat. Atau, Kiyone dan Sentaro yang membisiknya dalam kata-kata penguatan, _"Jangan dengarkan, Kuchiki-san. Karena kenyataannya Kuchiki-san lah yang menyelamatkan Kaien-dono",_ dan Rukia hanya mampu memejam mata, menahan isak yang semakin menyesak di rongga dadanya.

Jangan, jangan sekarang.

Orang-orang itu tak pernah tahu, tanggungannya lebih dari sekadar gadis yang dicap pembunuh. Ia tak keberatan dengan itu, tidak, karena kenyataannya hilangnya presensi Kaien-dono lah yang paling menyakitkan. Rukia kehilangan pengikis dukanya. Satu-satunya yang menatapnya secara jujur, terlampau jujur. Rukia kehilangan senjanya, waktu-waktu di mana ia akan tertawa dengan senyum-senyum dikulum, atau, tawa. Hanya tawa. Rukia kehilangan sandarannya, yang berjanji, berjanji bahwa ia akan selalu di sana, bahkan hingga mati. Hingga mati.

Dan sekarang, _ia sudah mati_.

Memang tak ada lagi. Ia sudah mati dan tak akan kembali.

Mimpi indahnya terhenti dan Rukia terbangun, setelah sekian lama, kembali pada kenyataan. Kenyataan di mana kamuflase itu ada. Signifikansi itu ada. Ia akan menjadi _si Kuchiki_ lagi. Tak ada Kaien-dono. Tak ada. Semuanya telah berlalu dan tak bisa kembali lagi.

Pemakaman Kaien-dono dilaksanakan sebagaimana entitas biasanya. Di bawah langit mendung dan kubangan air yang menyebar. Juga, rasa sakit.

Pada akhirnya, Rukia benar-benar ditinggalkan.

Ia benar-benar sendirian.

* * *

Di waktu malam berikutnya, Rukia bermimpi. Kaien-dono tersenyum dalam bahagia. Di sekelilingnya ada sinar, yang terang, _sangat terang_ sehingga membuat Rukia silau. Tak ada wajah kesakitan, hanya ada kelegaan. Kaien-dono mendekat, tersenyum lebih lebar kepadanya.

 _"Oi, Kuchiki. Jangan bersedih."_

Rukia dipeluk dalam hangat. Pelukan yang sama di mana ia menghunjamkan zanpakutou-nya pada Kaien-dono, di hari kematiannya.

Tubuhnya didekap, dalam batas sadar-tak sadar, Rukia dirundung kolase memori antara mimpi dan kenyataan yang memeluknya ketika itu.

Ketika pada akhirnya, suara Kaien-dono terujar kembali. Dalam bisik yang lebih halus dari embus napasnya di sekitar Rukia.

"Terima kasih, Kuchiki. Karena kau, aku dapat meninggalkan _hati_ ku … di sini."

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Rukia kembali menangis dalam teriakan.

( _Thanks to you, Kuchiki_

 _because of you_

 _I can leave my_ _ **heart**_ _here._ )

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
